Things to Do in DC When You're Dead
by dnachemlia
Summary: A revenge plot leaves one of the MCRT with just 24 hours left to live. Written for the NFA If Today Was Your Last Day Challenge. Post Season 8.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Things to Do in D.C. When You're Dead**

Written for the If Today Was Your Last Day Challenge

Genre: Suspense/Angst/Friendship (and a little bit of Sci-Fi)

Characters: Basically the whole team and an original character. Yes, I'm picking on Tim again.

Warnings: well, look at the title and the name of the challenge and take a wild guess ;) Post Season 8, so there may be a few spoilers. Nothing major.

Disclaimer: Still don't own, and still just playing. Yadda freaking yadda.

A/N: Title was inspired by the movie _Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead, _but the plot is completely different. My muse is utterly evil, I tell you. _Evil._

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Tim awoke to throbbing pain in his head and neck, a pain which he was soon able to follow down to his wrists and ankles. He was tightly bound to a chair, _his_ chair, in his apartment. He was fairly certain. He blinked several times, trying to clear the fog from his brain, but some of the fuzziness remained.

"Ah. You're awake."

Tim turned to the sound of the voice: soft, mellifluous, yet cold as ice.

"Who…?"

"I'd tell you my name, or at least for whom I'm doing this, but I doubt you'd remember."

"Why?"

"A much more interesting question. It's been awhile, but you know, as they say, 'revenge is a dish best eaten cold'."

Tim felt a chill trickle down his spine as his head suddenly became much clearer. "Revenge for what?" he managed to ask.

"You killed my sister."

"I…_what?_"

"Well, not directly. Your hands are clean in that regard, but she's dead because of you, because of what you _didn't_ do."

"I didn't…?"

"No. She should have been protected, but you weren't fast enough. You took too long to get to her."

Suddenly, horribly, it clicked.

"Erin? Erin Kendall?"

"So you do remember. Impressive."

The old pain resurfaced as Tim remembered the young woman who had witnessed a murder and had then been killed by the same man. She had been strangled to death in her apartment while Tim had watched helplessly from his stake-out post. He felt a lump in his throat as he tried to express his regret.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, you're not. Not yet, but you will be."

Tim remained silent but his mind was racing, trying to imagine just what the man would do to make him sorry, and if it was humanly possible to stop him. He pulled against his restraints but they were almost cruelly tight.

"You know, it's funny. You and Erin were a lot alike: both smart, both geeks. Computers and math, it was your thing." He leaned closer to Tim, and while he could see the faint resemblance, he could never have imagined the look of utter malice that this man wore ever appearing on Erin's face. "It's too bad you didn't stick with the computers and leave the law enforcement to _competent_ people." He leaned back with a smile, obviously seeing that he had struck a nerve as Tim felt a surge of anger.

"I'm where I belong," he said in a low voice.

"Again, not yet, but you will be." He glanced at the clock, which read _11:55_. "Just enough time to explain, so don't interrupt." He walked over to the kitchen and returned with a syringe. "Erin wasn't the only genius in our family, you know. Ever since I was a kid, I've had an interest in biology, which eventually grew to include biochemistry, and then..." He paused and smirked. "Something _we_ have in common: a degree in biomedical engineering. Lately I've been working on a little something, just a hobby of mine. It's a synthetic toxin: no antidote, no cure. It's designed so it takes exactly twenty-four hours to kill. Now, for the first, oh twenty-two hours, you won't feel it working at all. After that, you feel little twinges, nothing more. When hour twenty-three hits, though, you'll be in agony. Nothing will relieve it, nothing will stop it, except, of course, when the twenty-four hours is up and you finally expire. I imagine it will be quite a relief."

Tim stared at him in horror, not so much from the description, but from the fact that he was so sure how it worked.

"You've…you've tested it before."

"Oh yes. Believe me, it wasn't too hard to find some deserving guinea pigs. My little sister had _spectacularly_ bad luck with men. They strung her along but dropped her when she didn't give them what they wanted. She was better off, to be honest, but I just couldn't stand to see those who broke her heart go unpunished."

"Erin…wouldn't have wanted that."

"Oh, and you knew her that well? Maybe you'll get a chance to ask her when all this is over." He gave Tim grin that sent a chill to the very pit of his stomach. "Or maybe you'll just go straight to Hell like all the rest." He walked over to the counter again and withdrew a stack of paper from his bag. "Here are all of my notes regarding the toxin. Feel free to give it to your co-workers so that can see for themselves that I'm telling the truth. You're going to die, Tim, and it's been a long time coming. I'm just sorry it couldn't have been sooner." He pulled a stopwatch from his pocket and checked the clock. "Well, no time like the present." He drove the syringe into Tim's shoulder, eliciting a yelp of pain from the bound man, and pressed the plunger as he hit the button on the stopwatch. He yanked the needle out and carefully set the syringe and the watch on the desk.

Tim could feel a slight burn as the poison worked its way through his system but the sensation quickly faded. He looked up at the man and his eyes widened when he saw that he had a knife. The man caught Tim's alarmed expression and let out a soft chuckle.

"Oh, don't worry, Timmy, I'm not about to put you out of your misery so soon. You need to take your punishment like a man." He moved behind Tim and he could feel him cutting through the restraints at his ankles and then the ones at his wrists. Tim tried to fight back but he had been stuck in one position for too long and his limbs wouldn't respond.

"Feel free to call your team. They won't be able to help, but I'm sure it will take some time to convince them of that. Hopefully not too long.

Tim tried to stand and fell out of the chair, hitting the floor with a thud. He looked up at the man with hatred in his eyes and the man just smiled.

"Welcome to the last day of your life, Agent McGee." He opened the door and disappeared into the hall, allowing the door to shut on it's own with a soft click.

Tim struggled to his feet and managed to reach his desk where his cell phone lay. He picked it up with one shaking hand, and, after a brief pause, dialed a number. He waited, praying for someone to answer and he was finally rewarded with a rough response.

"_Yeah?"_

"Boss…I…I need your help."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Things to Do in D.C. When You're Dead**

Written for the If Today Was Your Last Day Challenge

Disclaimer: Still don't own, and still just playing. Yadda freaking yadda.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Gibbs must have broken his own land-speed record_, McGee thought wryly as he got up to respond to the loud knock at his apartment door_. Then again, hearing 'I've just been poisoned and have less than twenty-four hours left to live' might have had something to do with it._ He looked through the peephole and then unlocked the door to allow the lead agent entrance.

"Thanks for coming, Boss."

"Tony, Ziva, and Ducky are on their way." Gibbs studied Tim's face. "You alright?"

Tim let out a shaky laugh. "So far."

"What happened?"

"I was working on my computer, cleaning up old files, and, well, you know how I am when I'm working… I never even heard him come in. The next thing I knew I woke up tied to my chair. He told me that he was doing this for revenge…for his sister."

"Erin Kendall."

Tim nodded. "I checked into it after he let me go." He pointed to his computer screen. "Evan Kendall: youngest son of Richard and Elena Kendall. One older brother, Richard , Jr., and one sister, Erin. Deceased." Tim took a deep breath and continued. "B.S. in biochemical engineering from Johns Hopkins. He graduated _summa cum laude_, three years before I did. He then went on to get a Ph.D. in biochemistry." Tim met Gibbs' gaze. "He certainly has the capability to do what he said he did, Boss."

"The question is, did he?"

Tim pointed to the stack of papers on his desk. "I just read the top page. It looks…legit."

"Ducky will check it out, just to make sure. I called Abby and told her to meet us at the lab." He held up a hand as Tim started to protest. "I didn't tell her why, at least not yet."

Tim slumped in relief. "Thanks, Boss."

"No sense in getting her worked up if it's for nothing."

Tim's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You think this is a bluff?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't know, McGee. I guess I'm going to wait and see."

Tim sighed. "I wish it were that simple…You know, I always wondered when that case would catch up with me. I guess I know the answer now."

"McGee, what happened to Erin Kendall was _not_ your fault. You know that. You were following protocol."

"Yeah," said Tim with a humorless laugh. "I was following protocol when I shot Benedict, too." Suddenly he winced and looked up at Gibbs, surprised that he had just been on the receiving end of a headslap. "What?"

"You almost sound like you agree with this guy, McGee. Do you really think you deserve this?"

Before he could answer there was another knock on the door. After sending the younger man a glare, Gibbs opened the door to reveal Tony and Ziva, each carrying a scene kit, and followed by Ducky.

"What's going on, Boss?" asked Tony as soon as the door was shut behind them and he looked around. "Why is McGee's apartment a crime scene?"

"Because someone broke in and attacked McGee."

Tony turned to stare at Tim and a puzzled expression crossed his face. "He looks OK to me. What did the guy do to you, McGee?"

"Knocked me out, tied me up, and injected me with a poison designed to kill me in twenty-four hours."

Tony laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

"Do I _look_ like I'm kidding, Tony?"

"No, but…seriously?" His smile faded. "Damn, it's like _D.O.A._… You know, the movie? It starred Dennis Quaid and Meg Ryan-"

"I thought that was _Innerspace_?"

"No, different movie, some of the same actors…" He reached up and rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks, Boss."

"Did he say what this toxin was?" asked Ducky as he approached Tim and started to check his vital signs.

"No, just that is was synthetic, and I wouldn't even feel it working for about twenty-two hours. He left his notes behind, I guess to prove that it is what he says. He claims he's killed others with it. I guess I'll check…" Tim paused, and then chuckled weakly. "I never thought I'd be investigating my own murder."

"Who was this man?" asked Ziva. "Can you identify him?"

"His name is Evan Kendall."

"Kendall? Why does that name sound familiar?" asked Tony.

"He's Erin Kendall's brother."

"Erin Kendall…wasn't that the witness who…oh. Crap."

"Yeah, exactly."

"What happened?" asked Ziva and she glanced back and forth between the two men.

"Before your time, Ziva. She was a witness that was killed."

"On my watch…"

"Tim, damn it-"

"Enough! Tony, Ziva, get to work. McGee, Ducky will need samples from you. After that, I'll need your written statement. We'll figure out if this whole thing is legit, and then we'll deal with it. We'll figure something out, McGee. We _will_."

"If you say so..." Tim was desperately trying to keep his game face on, but the truth was that he was terrified.

"Hey!" Gibbs stepped in front of Tim so that they were practically nose to nose. He glared at the younger man for a brief moment, then reached up and, with surprising gentleness, gripped the back of Tim's neck. "Listen to me, Tim. You will make it through this. Is that understood?"

Tim met his gaze for several moments before looking away, blinking his eyes rapidly to push back the tears.

"Yes, Boss."

XXX

Abby was practically bouncing off the walls when Tim and Ziva entered her lab. Ziva was carrying the box of evidence, as well as Tim's blood samples, as Tim himself couldn't be part of the chain of custody. The only piece of evidence he carried was the stopwatch. It had been set with the timer function and was counting down the minutes left until midnight. Tim gave it a quick glance and saw that he had slightly less than twenty-two hours left, a fact which did not improve his mood in the slightest.

"What's going on, guys? Gibbs said you have a new case and he needed me here right away, but it's been almost two hours since he called and—"

"We are here now." Ziva handed the box and cooler with the blood samples to Abby. "We need you to determine if the substance in the syringe is in the blood, and we need to confirm its identity." She took the stack of notes out of the box and set them on the lab table. "After you have checked these for prints, you need to see if these notes accurately describe the compound and its effects."

"That last part sounds like it's more up Ducky and Palmer's alley. Or maybe McGee's." She glanced at him but he quickly looked away. "What's wrong, Tim?"

"I'm sorry, Abby, but I can't help with this, at least not right now." He tried to sneak another look at the clock but Abby caught him.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

She tried to grab it but Ziva stopped her. "It is not important, Abby. Just do what we asked. Please." She released Abby and stepped back. "Ducky will be up to help as soon as he can. He is doing his own research right now."

"What aren't you guys telling me?"

"Just do your job, Abby," Tim snapped. Before he could completely register her shocked and hurt expression, he turned and left the lab. He hit the button to call the elevator, and after a few seconds he opened the door to the stairs and started the climb to the bullpen.

XXX

"What the hell is _his_ problem?" Abby turned to Ziva, obviously in full-on rant mode. "I asked a simple question and he bites my head off!"

"Abby, please. We need the evidence tested. You may yell at McGee later." Ziva winced, realizing what 'later' could actually mean.

"But-"

"All I can tell you is that this case is personal for McGee." _Very personal._ "It is not a good idea to bother him about it right now."

"OK, fine. But someone is going to tell me, sooner or later."

"We will, I promise."

Without another word, Abby signed the chain of custody form and then started to unpack the box. When Ziva saw that the forensic scientist had found the syringe and was starting to test it, she left the lab and headed for the elevator. When she arrived at the bullpen, the doors opened to reveal Tim.

"Gibbs wants us in Interrogation," he said as soon as he saw her. "He and Tony are bringing Kendall in. Apparently he was waiting for them."

She caught the look on his face as he entered the elevator. He turned to face the closing doors and she put a hand on his arm.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

He snorted softly and pulled away. "What do I have to lose?"

She flipped the emergency switch and turned to him. "McGee…" She saw a flicker of fear in his eyes as he tried to gain control. "Talk to me."

"What is there to say, Ziva?" he asked heatedly. "If it's a bluff, then everything's fine, right? And if not…there's probably nothing we can do about it, despite what Gibbs says." Ziva was surprised to see that her friend was actually shaking.

"I…I never expected to see you like this, McGee. This isn't you."

"Stage two."

"What?"

"The stages of grief: stage two is anger. You guys are still in stage one: denial. I guess you could also say I'm on my way to stage five, acceptance."

"No, you are not. You have not accepted this McGee. I know you. You do not give up." She moved her hand up to touch his face. "And I am not giving up on you."

He slumped against the wall of the elevator and sighed. "I'm sorry, Ziva. It's just…I guess I thought if I…pushed everyone away, then-"

"It would not bother us so much if you were gone."

Silently, he nodded, and she put her arms around his waist. He leaned against her and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes, he straightened up and gave her a weak smile. "Thank you, Ziva. I'm sorry…"

"You do not need to apologize to me, McGee." She flipped the switch to start the elevator moving again, then turned back to Tim and gave him a wry smile in return. "Abby, on the other hand…"

"Yeah…yeah, I know."

XXX

Tony stood in the observation room, silently watching the man on the other side of the glass. He had to admit that Kendall didn't look like a crazed killer. The brown-haired, blue-eyed man was perfectly calm, with the barest hint of a smile on his face. He had worn almost the same expression when Tony and Gibbs had showed up at his house with a warrant for his arrest, and he had simply held out his hands to be cuffed. He had not said a word the entire time.

The door to the observation room opened and Ziva entered, followed by McGee. Tony turned to the younger man.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Tony."

"You sure?"

McGee didn't answer and turned to stare at Kendall. "Has he said anything?"

"No."

The door to Interrogation opened and Gibbs stepped into the room, seating himself across from Kendall, who met his gaze and smiled.

"Agent Gibbs. You know, I considered going after you, at first. After all, you're the one responsible for sending an inexperienced 'Probie' to watch my sister. In the end, I decided the loss of your agent would be a more suitable punishment."

"Well, he's not denying it," said Tony.

"I didn't expect him to," replied McGee. Tony sent him a questioning look but the younger man was focused on the two men in Interrogation.

"Agent McGee was doing what he had been trained to do."

"Pity. How is he? Has your agent abandoned all hope?"

"No."

"He will. They all do. When they day is almost over, and they're still feeling fine, they think they're out of the woods." He smiled. "But when the last hour hits, they find they're smack in the middle of those woods, but of a different sort than they expected."

McGee's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"What is it?" asked Tony.

"It's…nothing. Just reminded me of something, but it's not really related to the case." He lapsed back into silence, and Tony reluctantly returned his attention to the window.

"You mentioned these others to Agent McGee. How many?"

"Three: Gordon Markham, September 18, 2008; Jesse DuChamp, January 31st, 2009 and Erik Holst, July 15, 2010. Do you need their social security numbers as well?" Tony saw McGee pull out his iPhone and start to enter the information.

"Why did you kill them?" Kendal just smirked. "You told Agent McGee it was because they had hurt your sister. Something tells me that's not the real reason."

"Maybe, maybe not. Why don't you ask what you _really_ want to know?"

"And what's that?"

"'Is Agent McGee going to die?'" Kendall grinned. "The answer is 'yes'." He looked at his watch. "In a little more than twenty hours, he'll know the pain my sister felt, only much, _much_ worse. Then maybe I'll write _his_ parents a sympathy note."

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw McGee stiffen. He remembered, after the case which involved Erin Kendall, he and Kate had been horsing around in the bullpen and Tim had asked them to be quiet. Instead of working on the expected report, he had been trying to compose a note to Mr. and Mrs. Kendall. It had given Tony a good look at the type of person McGee was and he had been strangely humbled. The thought of that gesture being thrown back in McGee's face made his blood boil.

McGee abruptly turned and left observation before Tony could think of something to say to call him back. Ziva shot Tony a look and followed McGee, leaving Tony alone in observation. He was about to follow when the door opened and Gibbs entered. One look at his face and Tony knew the only reason Gibbs had left Interrogation was to keep from killing Kendall.

"Where are McGee and Ziva?"

"They…I think they went to check on the names Kendall gave you."

"You _think_?"

Tony nodded, unwilling to say anything to further anger his boss. He glanced through the window at Kendall, who was still sitting in Interrogation with a smug look on his face. Finally, Tony asked the question he had been waiting to ask since the whole thing started.

"Do you really think he…did what he says, Boss?"

"He seems to think so."

"Damn it…"

"We'll see what Abby and Ducky turn up."

"But, Boss, what if…?" He caught Gibbs' glare. "We'll wait for Abby and Ducky."

XXX

After they had returned to the bullpen, McGee had been working steadily at his computer, not saying a word, not even when Gibbs and Tony had joined them. Finally Gibbs stepped in front of his desk to get his attention.

"What do ya got, McGee?"

"I've only managed to find the first name so far. Gordon Markham, found dead on September 19, 2008, in Rock Creek Park. Cause of death is listed as a gunshot wound to the head, self inflicted. I requested the autopsy and toxicology reports from the Maryland State Police." He turned his attention back to his computer screen without another word.

"Suicide?" said Tony. "Maybe this guy is bluffing after all: Kendall completely convinced him of what was coming and he decided to take the easy way out." He winced in anticipation of a headslap, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw that Gibbs was watching McGee, but the younger man never looked up from his computer. After several moments, Gibbs returned to his desk, and they all settled down to wait for McGee to find the other two men mentioned by Kendall. Soon he had the answers.

"Boss, I found them: Jesse DuChamp, found dead in his garage on February 1st, 2009, by a neighbor. Cause of death is listed as carbon monoxide poisoning. Erik Holst, July 15, 2010, jumped in front of a Metro train."

"All three were suicides. That's a Hell of a coincidence," said Tony. "And you know what we think of those."

"Yes, but without the toxicology report, we do not know if these were true victims or if they were picked at random to support Kendall's story," said Ziva, a faint glimmer of hope evident in her voice. "Maybe it really is a bluff." She gave McGee an encouraging smile, but he never looked away from his computer. "Gibbs?" She caught his expression and her smile faded. "We will try to find a connection between the men and Kendall."

"Already working on it," said McGee, his tone flat and expressionless.

"Let them help, McGee."

"Yes, Boss." He lapsed back into silence, seemingly unaware of the looks his co-workers were giving him. Finally they tried to focus on the search, but their minds were on the reports they were expecting from Ducky and Abby.

It was almost 0600 when the two of them arrived in the bull pen. Abby was her usual hyper self, while Ducky was somber. When Gibbs saw the older man's expression, he felt his heart sink.

"Gibbs," Abby began, "I isolated the compound from both the syringe and the blood. It wasn't in Major Mass Spec's library, so it took me a little longer to figure out the structure. It looks like the same one described in the notes."

"What can you tell me about it?" asked Gibbs, after a quick glance at McGee. He never even looked up from his work, but Gibbs could tell he was listening.

"It's similar in structure to the amatoxins, which are found in _Amanita phalloides _and other _Amanita_ species, as well as_Conocybe_, _Galerina_ and _Lepiota_…toxic mushrooms."

"How toxic?"

"_A. phalloides_ is commonly known as the _Death Cap_," Ducky replied. "It's the major cause of fatal mushroom poisoning, primarily as a hepatotoxin. It causes irreversible liver damage."

"So this poison…will it do what Kendall says?"

Ducky sighed. "Unfortunately, from what I can determine, it appears our suspect was telling the truth. However, I feel I do need some more time to research this." He, too, glanced at McGee, who still gave the appearance of ignoring them. "We are relying on notes from the same source as the claim, which is not the best procedure, as I am sure you know."

"But the notes are really detailed," Abby explained. "I mean, he was meticulous in describing all aspects of the synthesis of the compound, as well its chemical characterization and toxicity. It wasn't a simple synthesis, either. This guy has some _hot_ lab skills."

"He's down in interrogation if you want his autograph", snapped McGee, sounding angrier than they had ever heard him. Abby turned to him and sent him a glare worthy of Gibbs.

"Geez, McGee, what is your problem?" Abby spat, quickly returning to her earlier ill humor. "It's not like _you _got a dose of this stuff."

Stunned silence followed her statement and as she glanced around at the faces of her team, her anger slowly started to seep away when she started to realize what their silence meant.

"Guys? It's not…I mean, he didn't…?"

McGee stood, then slowly reached down and opened his desk drawer to remove his gun. He pulled out his badge and ID, set them on top of the holster, and walked over to place the items on Gibbs' desk before turning and walking out of the bullpen.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Oh, don't look at me like that. You know they'll make up in the next chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own, and still just playing. Yadda freaking yadda.

I decided to split this into two chapters, so two more to go, and it should be done by Monday night. I also decided to write only one ending.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tony could only stare in shock at the silent, departing figure. He knew that sometimes Abby had a sharp tongue, especially with Tim, but he had never expected something like this. He finally managed to glance at Ziva and cringed when he saw the expression on her face as she stared at the other woman. If looks could kill…

Abby broke the shocked silence that had followed McGee's exit. "No…he didn't…he couldn't…tell me it's not true, Gibbs!"

"I can't tell you that, Abby."

"But-"

"McGee was injected with that poison. He wasn't the first, either."

"Not the…what about the others? Did they-?"

"Committed suicide," Tony replied and an extremely unpleasant thought struck him. "Crap!" He ran for the stairs with Ziva at his heels. They made it to the lobby in near record time and ran to the guard's station.

"Did Agent McGee come through here?"

"Yes, less than five minutes ago. Last I saw he was headed toward the Riverwalk."

The two agents hurriedly opened the front doors and stepped outside, looking around as the moved towards the river. Finally they caught a glimpse of a slim figure walking quickly along the bank. They dashed after it and soon caught up as the figure stopped at the southernmost point on the Riverwalk to look eastward over the Anacostia.

"McGee!"

He briefly looked over his shoulder at them before returning his attention to the sky above the river.

"Tim? What are you doing?"

He didn't answer and continued to stare at the horizon, where the gray was brightening to a reddish pink hue.

"McGee…"

He stood silently, arms hanging limply by his sides, and didn't even turn his head when the other two agents took their places on either side. Tony searched the other man's face for a clue as to what he was thinking, but McGee's expression remained unreadable. As he turned his attention to the horizon, Tony experienced a flash of memory.

"_We watched the sunrise…it was very Brokeback Mountain."_

"_He had me at 'howdy'."_

He felt a constriction in his throat as an unpleasant question popped into his mind. _Is this really Tim's last sunrise?_

The trio remained in position until the sun peeked over the horizon. Tony caught movement in the periphery of his vision and turned back to his partner. McGee was now staring down at the river, and when Tony saw the flash of emotion that crossed the younger man's face, he grabbed his arm.

"Tim, whatever you're thinking…"

McGee sighed. "I'm not going to let him win, Tony." He finally turned to face his partner. "I'm not."

"What _are_ you going to do, McGee?" asked Ziva, finally breaking her silence.

He turned to her. "I honestly don't know. I guess I should get back to work…"

"You kind of quit," said Tony and almost kicked himself when he realized what he had said. "Sorry."

"It's OK."

"McGee, what do _you_ want to do?"

"I don't really know that either, Ziva." He let out a weak, strangled laugh. "Not something I really thought about, you know?" He returned his attention to the river. "I had accepted that on any given day, it could be over. I just…I figured it would be quick. No warning, no time to think about it. But this?" He shook his head. "I wasn't really prepared."

"I do not think any of us would be prepared for something like this."

"Probably not."

"So what now?" asked Tony with forced levity. "You could head for Atlantic City. Gambling, girls…"

"I'm not you, Tony." There was no malice in McGee's tone, only weariness.

"No. No, you're not."

McGee turned back towards the Navy Yard and the D.C. skyline that they all had seen, day after day and rarely appreciated. A thoughtful look crossed his face. "You know, I've been living in this area for over seven years, and I've never really seen much of it that wasn't part of a crime scene. And now…last chance to change that."

"Wait, you want to play tourist? I would've thought you'd want to spend time with your family."

"They're not close, and by the time… I think it would be easier on them if they learned after the fact. I don't want to say goodbye over the phone and they do realize what could happen on the job. I don't really want them to know…what I'm dealing with right now. I couldn't do that to them."

"What about you, McGee? What do you want?"

"Other than for this all to be some weird nightmare?" He gave Ziva a weak smile. "I want to make sure this doesn't happen to anyone else. Kendall needs to be stopped so, we need to make sure this case is airtight."

"We?"

"Yeah…that is, if Gibbs will let me. I need to do _something_. Besides, I don't think the museums open until ten."

Tony recognized the expression he now saw adorning the younger man's features. McGee had his game face back on but Tony knew that underneath the stoicism, fear simmered. It mirrored his own worry that for once, nothing could be done to help. He watched Tim's struggle and decided that, no matter what, he would be there for his friend.

"OK, McGee. If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do."

XXX

Gibbs watched his agents disappear through the door. He hoped that they could handle McGee, because he had something else he needed to do. He started towards the interrogation rooms only to have his path blocked by Abby.

"Gibbs, _please_. Tell me what's going on!"

He paused to stare at her, trying to repress the fury that he felt towards this whole situation. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with the nearly hysterical woman, but he also knew if he didn't it would only make things worse.

"McGee was poisoned as revenge for the death of Erin Kendall. Her brother is the one who did it. He claims there's no cure, but I'm going to go talk to him one last time, and he _will_ tell me how to fix this." He broke away from her and made his way towards Interrogation, with Abby and Ducky close behind, both surprisingly silent.

Gibbs left them in Observation and stepped into the room with Kendall before slamming the door. He felt a grim sense of satisfaction when the man jumped in response to Gibbs' entrance, but the smug smile the man had worn since they brought him here soon returned.

"Agent Gibbs. I trust your people have confirmed what I've told you."

"You've made your point, Kendall. Now tell me how to stop it. What's the antidote?"

"I already told you: there is no antidote. There's no way to stop this. The train has left the station, headed down the mountain, and the brakes are gone."

Gibbs leaned over the table until he was practically nose to nose with Kendall. "You better hope that's not true."

A flicker of fear crossed Kendall's features before he regained his composure. "And what are you going to do, Gibbs? Ruin your own life and career in some half-baked need for vengeance? You know you can't do anything. How does it feel to be on the losing end of a situation?" He smirked as Gibbs straightened up. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

Gibbs slammed his fits down on the table and leaned in again. "One last chance, Kendall, or I'll make sure you'll never see the light of day."

"For the last time: _there is no antidote_. Your agent is going to die, and there's not one damn thing you can do about it. He's finally getting his just deserts."

"My agent does not deserve what you've done to him!"

Kendall shrugged. "Forgive me if I don't agree. Now, I don't believe I have anything else to say to you, Agent Gibbs, at least not until tomorrow." He leaned back and closed his eyes, a satisfied smile on his face. Gibbs barely resisted the urge to put a fist through that smug visage and left the room, slamming the door as he did so. He entered Observation to find Ducky trying to console a sobbing Abby.

"Well, Duck?"

"He certainly believes what he is telling you, Jethro."

"But why?" Abby broke in. "It wasn't Timmy's fault. Everyone said so."

"Kendall disagrees."

She wiped her eyes. "We have to find something, Gibbs! We have to help him. I don't want Timmy to die!"

"None of us do, Abbs." He turned to Ducky. "Now what?"

"I recommend that we get Timothy to the hospital. While we may not be able to stop the effects of the poison, we can at least lessen the pain he will experience during the terminal stage. In the mean time, I will search for possible counteractive measures. They may be no 'antidote', but that does not mean there is something that can lessen the impact and improve Timothy's chances for survival."

"I want to help," Abby declared, a determined look on her face. "We will find something, Ducky. We have to save him."

Gibbs caught the look in Ducky's eyes and felt a sinking feeling in his gut. He could tell that for once, not even Ducky was confident of their success. He could only hope they could beat the odds.

The three of them returned to the bullpen and a few minutes later the elevator doors opened to reveal the rest of his team. Abby immediately rushed to Tim and threw her arms around him. Ziva moved to stop her but Tim caught her attention and just shook his head as he stood stiffly in Abby's embrace. Gibbs could tell Tim was struggling to maintain his composure as Abby cried out her apology.

"I'm sorry, Tim! I'm _so_ sorry!"

After a few moments, he raised one arm and gently patted her on the back.

"I know, Abby."

She hugged him tighter. "I didn't mean any of it, I swear!"

Tim sighed. "I know that, too."

"I'll make it up to you! I'm going to find some way to help, I promise. We're not going to let this happen."

"Abby…"

"No! Don't argue, McGee. We will fix this." Finally she looked up and her eyes fixed on his. "We have to, Tim. I don't want you to die."

"I don't want me to die, either," he said with a hint of a smile before looking up to meet Gibbs' gaze. "But I'm guessing Kendall confirmed there's no antidote."

"He did," Ducky replied. "But that does not mean we cannot alter the effects of the toxin to the point where they are no longer fatal. In the meantime, we need to get you to a hospital."

"No."

Suddenly five pairs of eyes were locked on him and four voices were raised in protest, as only one remained silent.

"McGee, damn it—"

"Timmy—"

"McGee, you must—"

"Timothy—"

"I said no!" His tone shocked them all into silence. "I don't…I don't want to spend my last few hours in some hospital bed, drugged and hooked up to machines." He met Gibbs' gaze again. "I don't want to waste the time I have left on something...that won't work."

"You don't know that it won't work," said Ducky, anger and worry warring in his tone.

"And no one knows that it will. I'd rather not take that gamble."

"But it's your life, Timothy!"

"I know, Ducky. And it's my choice." He sent the older man a weak smile and Ducky opened his mouth to retort but instead fell silent.

"You don't think we'll find a way to help you?" Abby asked, sounding affronted.

"I think if there is a way, you could find it."

"So then why…?"

Tim looked up at Gibbs. "Boss, I need to talk to you." He glanced at the rest of the group. "Alone."

Gibbs pressed the button for the elevator and the doors slid open. McGee disentangled himself from Abby and stepped through the door, followed by Gibbs. Once the doors had shut again Gibbs flipped the switch and turned to his agent.

"They only want to help, Tim."

"I know, Boss."

"But you really don't think they can."

Tim slumped against the wall. "I don't know, but…Kendall doesn't seem the type to make mistakes."

Both men were silent for a couple of minutes. Gibbs could see how hard McGee was working to remain stoic, and he sighed.

"Tim…"

"Boss, I need to ask for a couple of favors."

Gibbs was startled by the sudden change of topic but he tried not to show it. "What do you need?"

"Before I…before the last hour rolls around, I need you to make sure everyone leaves me alone. I don't want them to see what's supposed to happen to me after that." He looked up at Gibbs. "I know Abby won't be able to handle it. I couldn't do that to her. Tony and Ziva, they've seen too much…and I don't…I don't want them to have to see this, too. Ducky will have to deal with the aftermath, but…he doesn't need to see this, either. I…it's going to sound stupid, but I don't want them to have to remember me that way."

"It's not stupid, Tim."

"Thanks, Boss."

"What's the other favor?"

Tim was silent for several moments before he gave a response. "I'll let you know when the time comes, but…I hate to have to ask, but I think it's something only you can do for me. OK?"

Gibbs could only stare at the younger man. He had a suspicion what Tim was going to ask of him. He wasn't sure he could do it.

"Boss?" He waited for the older man's response. "Please, Boss…"

Gibbs saw the desperation in McGee's eyes and sighed. "OK, Tim. OK…"

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **Things to Do in D.C. When You're Dead**

Written for the If Today Was Your Last Day Challenge

Disclaimer: Still don't own, and still just playing. Yadda freaking yadda.

I apologize for not getting this up sooner. Apparently I do need sleep :/

Those of you who are on the emotional side may want some Kleenex before the end.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ziva watched the doors close with a sinking feeling in her stomach. For as long as she had known him, she had believed that McGee was not a quitter. She always admired his persistence, how he attacked every problem with determination. This time, however, it seemed as though McGee had given up on something that should have been the most important to him. She suspected the reason for his attitude and it worried her more than she would normally admit.

"Why won't he let us help him?" asked Abby, close to tears again. "He doesn't need to suffer."

Ducky merely shook his head. "I don't know, my dear. Nevertheless, we should get started. We certainly don't have any time to waste."

A determined expression settled on Abby's face and she turned to the M.E. "Lead on, Duck-man. Let's save our Timmy!" The two of them headed for her lab and Tony turned to Ziva.

"Now what?"

"We do what McGee asked, because that is what friends do. We make sure the case against Kendall is solid, and that he pays for what he has done."

"But what about McGee?'

"We do what we can for him. We will be there for him, no matter what happens."

Tony sighed. "I still can't believe _this_ is happening."

"Nor can I, but we must deal with it. For McGee's sake."

A few minutes later the elevator doors opened and the two men emerged. McGee immediately went to his desk and sat down to resume the work he had been doing without a word as Gibbs motioned for Tony and Ziva to follow him. He walked to the corner near the staircase, hidden from view from the bullpen, and turned to them.

"What did he say, Boss?" asked Tony before Gibbs could even begin.

"He doesn't want any of you to see what's supposed to happen to him near the end. He asked me to make sure you wouldn't remember him like that."

"Damn it, we want to be there for him. He deserves that."

"No, Tony, he deserves to have his request honored. How often does McGee ask for anything?" Ziva and Tony shared embarrassed looks. "Even though he's doing it for all of you, it is the least we can do for him. This time it's about what _he_ wants."

Ziva nodded. McGee was trying to protect them, and even though she did not believe it was necessary, it showed that, as always, he was thinking about his team. Tony, however, still looked ready to argue but she placed a restraining hand on his arm.

"No, Tony. Gibbs is right. It is time to honor his wishes."

Tony slumped against the wall and cast his gaze downward. "So we're just supposed to leave him alone…to die?"

"He won't be alone."

Startled, the younger man looked up at his boss. "But you said—"

"He doesn't want any of _you_ there. He didn't mention me."

"But—"

"No more arguments, DiNozzo. Let's get back to work."

Reluctantly the two agents followed their boss back to the bullpen where their last teammate was still working quietly. Ziva watched him for several minutes. Normally she could read him easily, but now his emotions were deeply hidden. She wished she could offer comfort, as she had tried to do earlier, but she was suspected such an overture would not be welcome, at least not now.

The rest of the team returned to their own reports, checked facts and records, and soon everything they had on the case was compiled into three individual documents, detailed enough to answer any question that might later arise. Just as Ziva was about to send her own report to the printer, McGee rose from his desk, gathered the pages he had printed, and carried the file over to Gibbs. The lead agent opened the file, read the first page, and looked up at McGee in surprise.

"Is this…?"

"All I could find."

Gibbs gave McGee a rare smile. "That's good work, Tim."

"Thanks, Boss." McGee returned to his desk as Tony shot Ziva a questioning look. She shrugged and turned to McGee.

"What was that?"

"Just some more evidence against Kendall."

"So what do we-?"

"I'll handle it," said Gibbs. "The rest of you can go."

"Boss, what-?"

"Go with McGee. I'll call if I need you."

"Yes, Boss."

XXX

If anyone had told Tony that he would be spending a Saturday playing tourist in a city that he had lived in for ten years, he probably would have scoffed at the idea. The thought of traipsing through the various historical and cultural landmarks that he had taken for granted for years was certainly unappealing, but over the course of the day he had been given a new perspective. Tagging along with someone who was seeing these sights for both the first and last time was alternatively depressing and heartwarming. While Tony's appreciation for history had been dampened by his father's interest in one major event, Tim still obviously found enjoyment in hearing and seeing the nation's past. His enthusiasm for adding little bits of trivia for Ziva's benefit soon became infectious, and before Tony realized it he, too was joining in and it became a sort of contest to see who could provide the most commentary.

Every so often, however, Tony would be reminded of why they were doing this. He would see a brief flash of sadness in his friend's expression, and Tony would work to try and distract him. The discussion or debate that followed usually led to more trivia, and they would head off to the next place of interest in order to settle whatever question had come up. Ziva merely followed along, watching the two men banter with a slightly puzzled expression, and when something did remind McGee of his situation, she would place a hand on his arm or face in silent comfort.

While she distracted the younger man, Tony would call Gibbs for updates. Each time he grew more worried, as the lack of progress by Abby and Ducky to find a way to help their teammate made the likelihood that they would avoid the day's outcome less of a possibility. Tim sensed these changes in his mood and would do his own work to distract the older man, and they would head off to the next site.

Their most memorable stop of the day was the Smithsonian, and when they entered the Museum of Natural History, they received a surprise. They were met by one of the curators and given a 'behind the scenes' tour of the parts of the building that far fewer people got to see. Tony suspected they had Ducky to thank for the rare opportunity, and he reminded himself to thank the M.E. when he could. While he himself was not as thrilled to be examining the array of relics the museums vast collections held, Tim's almost child-like expression of wonder as he followed their guide made it worth the while. Tony had only seen that look before when Tim was presented with some new gadget, and he was surprised to learn of the younger man's other interests. He felt a stab of regret when he realized, yet again, how much he had to learn about then agent with whom he had worked for almost eight years, and how little time he had left to discover it.

After the museum closed, they wandered down the Mall towards the Washington Monument. They stopped to examine the wares of the street venders, and Tim bought T-shirts for Tony (Witness Protection – You Can't See Me) and Ziva (I heart D.C.), which they immediately pulled on over their work clothes, eliciting a genuine laugh from the younger man. They continued their trek and soon found themselves at the base of the Monument. Knowing Tim's fear of heights, Tony didn't suggest a ride to the top, but surprisingly McGee did. They headed inside and received another surprise. The guard immediately took them to the elevator for a quick ride to the top. When Tony questioned the man, he simply smiled and said "Tell Gunny he doesn't owe me for this one."

Once at the top, they had an incredible view of the area. Tony had seen pictures, but he had never had the opportunity himself. He turned to Tim to ask what he thought and stopped. For the first time that day, the younger man's expression was completely open, and what Tony saw was heartbreaking. Tim soon noticed his scrutiny and the expression vanished, but not before the full effect had hit. Tim tried to cover with a joke, and in that moment Tony realized the deflection had not been for Tim's benefit, but for his own. Tony knew Tim had been doing what he could to help his teammates get through the day as much as they had been trying to help him.

Once they returned to the entrance Tony made one more call to Gibbs. After a few brief moments of instruction from the lead agent, he snapped his phone shut and guided his companions back to the Metro, where they took the train to the Navy yard to retrieve Tony's car. He drove the group to Gibbs' house, a place where he had often sought sanctuary, and wondered if Tim would understand the significance. One glance at his face when they arrived told Tony that he did.

They gathered in Gibbs' living room, watching him cook steaks in the fireplace as they described their day. They were soon joined by Ducky and Abby, and were told that while Jimmy had helped them with their ultimately fruitless search for a way to help Tim, he had opted to stay at NCIS. The reason was left unspoken, but it was understood: he would be ready if he was needed in his official capacity. Abby had immediately gone to Tim and hugged him, apologizing over and over for not being able to help, and insisting that she wanted to continue, that there had to be _something_ they could do. Tim told her he understood, and thanked both Abby and Ducky for trying. Tony's heart sank at the realization that they only had a couple of hours left to spend with their friend.

XXX

Tim sat on Gibbs' sofa, listening to the rather forced conversation between Ziva and Ducky. He knew his team was trying to help him keep his mind off his situation, but he also knew that they were feeling the stress of the day as well. Tony was sitting silently in the chair next to the sofa, and after watching the older man struggle, Tim tried to distract him.

"Hey, Boss, do you remember the first time I rendered Tony speechless?"

The group turned to him in surprise and Gibbs' chuckled.

"Yeah, I do."

"I do not," said Ziva. "What happened?"

"It was before Tim even started at the Navy Yard. He came all the way to D.C. to deliver a report and for a lunch date with Abby."

"Tony told him me couldn't get a date with her unless I had a tattoo, so I told him I got one." Tim couldn't help but chuckle at Tony's current expression. "The look on your face…"

"Hey, how was I to know you'd take me seriously, let alone get 'Mom' tattooed on your ass?"

The forensic scientist raised her head from Tim's chest. It was the first time she had moved from the position she had been in, seated next to Tim with her arms wrapped around him, since her arrival.

"It doesn't say 'Mom'."

Tim and Ziva both laughed and Gibbs chuckled at the startled expression that crossed Tony's face.

"You…you lied to me?"

Tim gave him an unrepentant grin. "Yup."

Even Abby laughed as Tony sputtered. "He told me about it when we went to lunch. Best giggle I'd had in awhile."

Tony shook his head. "And here I thought you were the innocent little newbie."

"Not quite so innocent. I did get a tattoo, just not _that_ one."

Tim sat back and smiled as he felt the mood lighten and the normal banter returned. Another hour passed, full of lively conversation and reminiscence, and Gibbs even shared a couple of stories from his years as a 'probie'. Tim had relinquished the stopwatch to Gibbs as part of their earlier agreement, so he wasn't keeping time that way, and he barely noticed the clock tick past 2200. It wasn't until almost half past the hour that he felt the first sharp pain, a sudden reminder of what Kendall had promised. He managed to breathe through it, and he glanced around at his companions to see if they had noticed. Tony and Ziva were busy talking to Ducky, and Abby was watching them. None seem to have picked up on his distress. When he looked at Gibbs, however, he saw that his boss was aware, and he could clearly read the question in the older man's expression. Tim felt another sudden sharp pain, longer in duration. After it faded, he met Gibbs' gaze, and slowly nodded as a twist of fear settled in the pit of his stomach.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Tony, Ziva, take Abby home." Tim looked down. He couldn't stand to see the expressions on their faces as Abby started to protest.

"No, Gibbs! I don't want to leave Tim."

"Abbs…"

"No!" She put her hand against Tim's face and forced him to look at her. "Timmy…"

"Abby…please."

"But—"

"I don't want you to see this. Trust me, it will be better this way."

She wrapped her arms around him again and buried her face in his shoulder. "I can handle it, I swear."

"Abby, you must listen. This is what Tim wants. He is doing this for you."

"Leave me alone, Ziva."

"Come on, Abby. It will be OK."

She shook her head and Tim looked up at Tony. He could see the devastation in the senior agent's eyes and had to look away.

"Abby," he said softly. "It's time to me let go."

She started to sob. Finally, after a few moments, she sat up and looked at him. "I'm sorry, Timmy. For everything, for all the bad stuff I ever did to you, and I never told you that I—"

"I know, Abby. I forgive you. It's OK." He kissed her forehead and then leaned his head against hers. She gave him once last crushing hug, and then, albeit reluctantly, allowed Gibbs to lead her towards the door. Tim looked up at the rest of the group as he brought himself under control and rose from the sofa. He turned to Ducky.

"Thanks for trying to help me."

"I only wish I could have done more, Timothy."

"I know. I appreciate what you've done. Everything you've done for me." The older man grasped his shoulder and gave him a final nod before heading for the door. Tim turned to Ziva.

"You've been a good friend to me, Ziva. There's no way I could ever repay you for everything you've done for me. Thank you."

She stepped forward and placed both hands on either side of his face.

"You are a good person, Tim McGee, no matter what anyone says. Thank you for being my friend." She brought his face down to hers and kissed his forehead. "I will not forget your kindness, and I…" she gave him a teary smile. "I will not forget you. Shalom, Tim." She, too, headed for the door, and he was alone with Tony. Tim tried to keep his tone light, but despite his efforts his voice trembled a little.

"I guess this is it, man. Take care of yourself, OK? And don't be too hard on the next 'probie'."

Tony stared at him for just a moment before stepping forward and embracing him in a crushing hug.

"I'm sorry, Tim," he said, muffled against Tim's shoulder.

"Hey, you know what Gibbs' says about apologies," Tim responded, his voice noticeably shakier.

"I do, but right now I don't really care."

"Yeah, I know."

Tony released him and stepped back, obviously struggling to remain stoic. "Thanks for always having my six, man. I just…I wish I could have had yours."

"Thanks, Tony."

Tim watched Tony turn and walk to the door where he turned back to face the younger man one last time. "Hey Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"Say…say hi to Kate for me."

Tim managed a smile. "I will."

The older man stepped through the door and disappeared as Tim sank back to the sofa. He covered his face with his hands and took several deep breaths as another sharp pain hit. When it was over, he looked up to see Gibbs watching him, a sad look on his face.

"OK, Tim. What do you need?"

He took another deep breath and sighed. "I need you to keep me alive until midnight."

XXX

Gibbs' eyes widened as he watched his agent try to explain himself.

"I know you've seen a lot of awful things, and if there was another way I wouldn't have you watch what's going to happen to me, but…I don't think I'm strong enough to do this myself."

"You want me to…?"

"Keep me from killing myself once the pain gets too bad." He looked down at the floor in obvious embarrassment before meeting Gibbs' gaze once again. "Kendall _wants_ me to commit suicide, and I don't want to give him the satisfaction."

"Why do you think he wants that?"

"Some things he said: he expected me to 'go to Hell like all the rest'. He told me that before he injected me with the drug, and then, during his interrogation, he mentioned that the others would be in a 'different set of woods than they expected'. I think he was referring to the 'Wood of the Suicides', from Dante's _Inferno_. He alluded to that earlier, and…it just made sense."

"Why would he care?"

"Well…it's kind of hard to charge someone with murder when the victim commits suicide. I know there are all sorts of other things that we could charge him with, but a good defense attorney can argue away the murder charge. Then, of course, he just may really want to make sure I go to Hell. The background check I did on him suggests he would find it a suitable punishment for any of his victims."

"Damn…"

"Yeah." Tim's face twisted in pain and as Gibbs' stepped forward he held up his hand. "I got it. Just a preview of things to come, I guess," he whispered. Finally his expression cleared and he returned his attention to Gibbs. "Sorry."

"It's OK, Tim. What do you want me to do?"

"Just…stay with me. Tell Kendall that he lost, and make sure he gets what he deserves."

"I can do that."

"Good." He looked around and blushed slightly. "Where, uh, where should we go?"

"Go?"

"Yeah, I mean…I'm sure you don't want…this to happen here, at your house?"

"It doesn't matter to me, Tim. Wherever you chose."

"Uh, we could go to the basement, maybe? I wouldn't want to disturb the neighbors." Gibbs could see that Tim was still trying to make light of the situation, but he didn't think he could play along, not this time.

"If that's what you want."

Tim just nodded and headed for the stairs as Gibbs followed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the stopwatch. They had a little more than an hour left.

When they reached the basement, Tim stopped to look around. "No more boat, huh?"

"Nope, got other projects going now." Gibbs' winced as he remembered the last project he had completed in this basement. He wondered if Tim was aware of the irony of his choice to be in the some room that had recently held a coffin.

Gibbs watched as Tim paced slowly back and forth, stopping occasionally when the apparent pain he was feeling took over, each time a little longer than the last. Finally he sat down on one of the wooden sawhorses and bowed his head.

"Tim?"

He looked up and Gibbs saw the stoicism that the young man had struggled to maintain all day finally fall away.

"I'm scared, Boss," he whispered.

Gibbs walked over and sat down next to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's OK."

Gibbs glanced at his watch: 22:59. He turned to Tim and saw a bead of sweat slowly make its way down Tim's temple. Before he could ask what was happening, Tim doubled over and let out a long, strangled scream and pitched forward. Gibbs barely managed to catch him and lowered him to the floor as Tim began to writhe in agony.

"Please…make…it…stop," he groaned through clenched teeth.

"I wish I could, Tim."

"I…know. Sorry…" He screamed again as he thrashed, trying to free himself from the torment, a reprise that Gibbs knew would not come any time soon.

Time seemed to move at a snail's pace. Gibbs held the younger man in his lap as his terrible cries of pain weakened to groans, and finally to whimpers. His fevered movements grew weaker and weaker until he was just shuddering, barely able to lift his hand to grasp Gibbs' own. The older man wanted to offer comfort, as he had done for others who had breathed their last in his arms, but the words wouldn't come. He couldn't tell Tim it would be OK. He could bring himself to lie, even if the words themselves would have no real meaning to the suffering man. All he could do was to hold Tim and watch the numbers tick down on that vile stopwatch, counting down to the end.

Finally, with just a couple of minutes left, Tim's ragged breathing quieted and he looked up at Gibbs with pain-filled but clear eyes.

"I didn't…let him…win."

"No, Tim, you didn't."

"Thanks…Boss."

"You're welcome, Tim," Gibbs replied, his voice cracking slightly.

Tim smiled weakly as he finally relaxed in Gibbs' arms. He closed his eyes, let out one long, shuddering breath, and fell silent.

TBC…

* * *

Did I mention that my muse is evil? Just checking.

One more chapter to go, to be posted late tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **Things to Do in D.C. When You're Dead**

Written for the If Today Was Your Last Day Challenge

Disclaimer: Still don't own, and still just playing. Yadda freaking yadda.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Tony stood in front of the observation window, watching the man in the interrogation room. Kendall still wore that same smug expression, and Tony dearly wished he could be the one to wipe the smile off that man's face, but that honor would go to Gibbs. Tony wasn't sure he could stand to be in the same room as the man without killing him, either, so he stayed behind the glass and waited.

Soon the door opened and Gibbs stepped through, silently walking to the table and placing a folder in the middle of it before settling into the chair opposite Kendall. The man looked up at Gibbs and smirked.

"It's taken you longer to return than I expected. You must have had quite a mess to clean up."

Gibbs said nothing.

"So tell me, how did he do it? How did Agent McGee end his miserable life?"

Gibbs remained silent, and Kendall chuckled. "Oh, come on, tell me. Did he use that federally issued SIG to blow his brains out? No? Wait, he was had a bit of a creative streak, didn't he, being a published author? Maybe he chose something more exotic."

Gibbs opened the folder in front of him and gave the appearance of reading the contents. Tony felt a faint stirring of grim satisfaction as the lead agent's actions caused Kendall's grin to falter slightly and he focused his attention on the man sitting across from him. Finally Gibbs started to speak.

"You told Agent McGee that you blamed him for your sister's death, and you were poisoning him for revenge."

Startled by the choice of subject, Kendal took a moment to respond. "Yes, I did. I loved my sister, and it was Agent McGee's fault, what happened to her."

Gibbs shook his head and Tony heard his soft chuckle. He could imagine that man's expression.

"The loving, grieving brother, driven over the edge and seeking vengeance. You know, you almost sold it, Kendall."

The grin faded completely. "I don't know what you mean."

"I tell my people, 'don't believe what you're told, always double check'. Agent McGee did just that." Gibbs held up the top page. "You loved your sister so much that she had a restraining order put out against you. She moved far away from home, just to get away from you." Gibbs put the top page back down and pointed to the next. "I talked to her friends. I talked to your family, who, as I'm sure you remember, disowned you for the way you treated her. She was terrified of you, and you were obsessed with her."

"That's not true—"

"You were jealous of anyone who showed her too much attention. It's all here, documented. All her old boyfriends, you chased them off, threatened them, and after she left, you tracked down anyone who had shown interest, and the ones who got closest, you poisoned them because you saw them as competition for your sister's affection. And now you're tarnishing her memory by claiming her as an excuse to kill a federal agent. I don't think this is going to make you too sympathetic to a jury."

Kendall scoffed. "Do you have any real evidence of that, Agent Gibbs? Or just the ravings of a grieving man?"

"We have evidence of what you did to Agent McGee."

Kendall laughed, his arrogance returning. "So? What can you charge me with? Assault? Breaking an entering? Big deal. You can't charge me with what you _want_ to charge me. It's not murder when the victim commits suicide. And I _know_ he did, Agent Gibbs. They all do."

"That's where you're wrong, Kendall. He didn't."

Kendall's eyes widened. "You're lying."

"Well, you see, I have rules about that, too, but I'm not. Not this time. Agent McGee suffered through the entire last hour; you weren't lying about that. But even though you put him through hell, he stuck it out to the bitter end. Everything that happened can be traced back to the poison you gave him. We have proof, and it's all on your head, now." Gibbs closed the folder and stood as he tucked it under his arm. "He didn't let you win, Kendall. He wanted to make sure I told you that." Gibbs walked to the door and turned. "We'll have the formal list of charges for you on Monday, can't find a judge to sign off on it until then. Enjoy your stay in federal prison." Gibbs opened the door and two guards entered to escort Kendall to jail. Kendall struggled as they dragged him out of the room, yelling epithets at Gibbs and the whole of NCIS before he disappeared from view.

"That was an admirable amount of restraint on Gibbs' part," remarked Vance a he watched the door to the room slam shut. "I'm not sure I'd have that much, myself."

The door to observation opened and Gibbs stepped through. He nodded to Vance.

"I'll take it from here, Gibbs. I'm sure Legal will be very busy finding charges to add to his list. You should go be with your team."

"Thanks, Leon."

Vance turned to acknowledge Tony before leaving the room, and Tony directed his attention to Gibbs.

"You didn't tell him. Kendall, I mean."

"Nope."

"But shouldn't you…?"

"Nope. Let him suffer."

Tony could only nod in agreement as he remembered what had happened just a few hours earlier, and what had lead them to the conversation he had just witnessed…

xxx

_Tony guided his car to the curb in front of Gibbs' house and was surprised to find Ducky already there, waiting. It was just a few minutes until midnight, and he was almost afraid to ask why the M.E. was there. Ducky beat him to the punch._

"_Jethro hasn't called me yet. I simply decided to be as close as possible when he does. I intend to give him the support he will need, as soon as I can. Why are you here?"_

"_Same reason. I know…I know I won't be able to do anything for McGee, but Boss is going to need support, whether he'll admit it or not." He glanced at his watch, and then up at Gibbs' house as he felt a surge of anxiety that he barely managed to suppress. "Just a couple of minutes left. Should we…?"_

"_No. We will respect Timothy's wishes."_

_They waited out the last two minutes, and after the bells of the local church tolled midnight, Ducky and Tony made their way to Gibbs' house. Once inside, they looked around and noticed a light in the basement. Tony started down the steps and when he caught sight of the occupants of the dim room, he froze. Gibbs was sitting on the floor, his back against the workbench, with his arms around McGee who lying between Gibbs' legs and curled against his chest. Both men had obviously gone through a terrible ordeal, one physical and the other mental. McGee was pale and still and his hair and clothes were soaked with sweat. Gibbs had his cheek resting on the top of McGee's head, and both arms wrapped around his torso._

_Tony slowly sank down until he was sitting on the steps, unable to tear his gaze away. Ducky carefully descended past him and walked over to the two men._

"_Jethro?"_

_Gibbs raised his head, and the expression on his face sent a stab of anguish through Tony's heart._

"_He never gave in, Duck."_

"_I know, Jethro. Come on, now. It's time to let us help you."_

_Gibbs started to move his arm to release the younger man and froze, his eyes widening. He looked up at Ducky and the M.E. immediately moved to examine McGee. Tony didn't realize he had been holding his breath until Ducky barked out an order, causing Tony to reach into his pocket to retrieve his phone before he quickly dialed a familiar number._

xxx

A trio of anxious face looked up at Gibbs and Tony as they entered the small, drab room.

"Have you heard from Ducky?" asked Ziva.

"Not yet."

"What about Kendall?" asked Abby, the anger in her tone in stark contrast to the expression on her face.

"In jail, awaiting arraignment on Monday."

"I wish I could have been the one to handle him. I could have killed him and left no forensic evidence. He deserved it for what he did to Timmy!"

"He'll get what's coming to him Abbs, trust me."

"It's not going to be enough."

Gibbs remained silent. She was right, but then again, nothing would be sufficient to cover the torment they had all suffered, McGee much more than anyone else.

Palmer looked around at the rest of the group nervously. "Should I go see if Dr. Mallard has any information for us?"

Before anyone could answer, the door opened and Ducky stepped through, a weary look on his face.

"Well?" barked Gibbs before anyone else could respond.

Ducky sighed. "Some evidence of kidney and liver damage, but it appears not to be serious. It will be a long, slow process, but…" For the first time since the whole incident began, he managed a genuine smile. "The chances for recovery are high."

The group let out a collective sigh of relief. The worry Gibbs had experienced, ever since he'd felt that weak heartbeat that signified Tim's tentative hold on life, was hidden away as he focused on his team.

"Go home, all of you. Get some rest. I'll take it from here."

"Jethro, you've been though quite a lot. You really should get some rest as well."

"I'm OK, Duck."

"Boss, we can stay. You need—"

"I'm fine, Tony. I'll call you when he wakes up."

Abby gave him one of her trademark hugs. "Thank you, Gibbs. Thank you for not losing him."

Gibbs smiled and kissed her cheek. "You're welcome, Abbs. I'll see you later."

Ziva gave him a hug and Tony squeezed his shoulder before they headed out. Ducky turned to his assistant, who was standing awkwardly outside the group.

"Come along, Mr. Palmer. I believe it is time to go."

"Yes, sir. Agent Gibbs, please tell McGee I'm glad he made it."

"Will do, Jimmy."

After they had left, Gibbs walked down the hall to the nurse's station and, after several stern warnings not to disturb their patient's rest, the nurses directed him to Tim's room. Once inside, he pulled a chair up next to the bed and settled into it, his gaze fixed on the pale figure sleeping there.

XXX

A low groan woke Gibbs and he sat up in his chair before leaning over to examine his agent. Tim slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times as a confused expression appeared on his face, which quickly morphed into pure panic as he tried to sit up. Gibbs put a restraining hand on his arm.

"Easy, Tim. It's alright. You're going to be OK."

He turned his head to face Gibbs. "B-boss?" He glanced around, and Gibbs could see the panic start to return. "I'm not…I'm not dead?"

Gibbs let out a soft chuckle. "Nope."

Suddenly Tim closed his eyes and started to shake. Gibbs stood and leaned over him as he grabbed both of Tim's shoulders.

"Calm down, Tim. You're OK."

Tim raised one trembling hand to his face and covered his eyes. "Just…just give me a minute, Boss…"

Gibbs released his grip and placed one hand on Tim's head. "You've got time, McGee."

He let out a weak, shaky laugh. "Yeah, I guess I do…what happened?"

"You were right about Kendall, but it looks like he made a miscalculation. He never saw one of his 'experiments' through to figure out the final outcome. If he had, he would have known the poison wasn't fatal. Ducky was right about not trusting the source."

"So…what happens now?"

"You won't have to worry about him any more, Tim."

"_What?_ Why?"

"The guards found him in his cell early this morning. He's dead."

Tim's eyes widened. "You mean he…?"

"Probably. I guess he wasn't prepared to have someone beat him at his own game." Gibbs saw the look that appeared on Tim's face and gave him a gentle headslap. "Don't even waste any time worrying about it, McGee. Focus on getting better."

"Will I? Get better?"

"The docs seem to think so."

"Oh…"

"It might take awhile, but if anyone can come back from something like this, you can."

"Thanks, Boss."

He lapsed back into silence and an anguished expression soon appeared on his face.

"What's wrong, Tim?"

"Boss, I…I really thought…I mean, I had no idea the poison wouldn't work, I just knew I didn't want to give Kendall what he wanted, and…I really thought this was it."

"Yeah, I know."

"What about everyone else? Are they OK?"

"Better than they were."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, and they're just glad you made it."

Tim managed a weak smile. "I'm sure Tony will never let me hear the end of this one."

"No, probably not."

"What am I going to do now, Boss?"

"That's up to you, Tim. I know we'd all like to have you back, but really, you're going to have to do what's best for you. I think we can all accept that."

"OK."

"But right now, if you're up to having some visitors…"

This time Tim managed a real smile. "Yeah, I think I am."

XXX

After Gibbs left to go call the rest of the team, Tim sank back into his bed with a soft sigh. The memory of the pain he had been through started to resurface and he pushed it down as he struggled to remain calm. He was still trying to come to grips with the fact that he had survived, despite all of his expectations. He had focused on his need to defeat Kendall, but the hopelessness of his situation had seeped through, and he knew that it would take some time to get past that.

His thoughts turned to his team, what he had put them through, and he immediately felt ashamed. They had truly had his back, and he knew he would never really be able to thank them, especially Gibbs. What the man had done for him went far beyond the call of duty, and he was sure that while he'd never be able to repay him, Gibbs would also not expect him to do so. It reinforced how much his team meant to him, but the fear he now had to associate with the job worried him. He wondered if he really could go back to NCIS, or if the apprehension of meeting a fate like the one he had just faced would keep him away for good.

Suddenly, and surprisingly, a quote from a movie arose in his mind, causing him to chuckle. As he reflected that maybe he really had been spending too much time around Tony, he spoke the lines out loud.

"_I guess it comes down to a simple choice, really. Get busy living, or get busy dying."_

He closed his eyes and smiled as he was filled with a sense of relief at his realization: he had spent far too much time dying.

Tim McGee decided it was time to live.

The End

* * *

The movie quoted is _The Shawshank Redemption_.


End file.
